tdrrfandomcom-20200215-history
Kitty
'Emma and Kitty' are a team of Sisters competing on The Ridonculous Race. Team Kitty Emma Season 1 Race History In None Down, Eighteen to Go, Emma and Kitty are introduced as slight opposites and take the elevator as opposed to the stairs, they make steady progress but it is halted when the elevator is broken, so both are forced to wait until it begins to work again. After this, Kitty is excited about her surroundings, whilst Emma is fully focused on winning. It is presumed they do the zipline, they manage to get on flight 2. In Brazilian pain forest Kitty suggests making an alliance with Jay and Mikey but the idea fails when both teams crash when trying to use hang gliders. In A tiskit, a casket, I'm gonna blow a gasket Noah developes a crush on Emma which Emma is unaware of until Hello and Dubai where she developes the same feeling due to Noah saving her. Kitty and Owen try to get them together and eventually the two teams form an alliance. Episodic Placements This is the places that Kitty and Emma have come in every episodes. In Episode 1 they got in Flight number 2. * Episode 1: 7th * Episode 2: 11th * Episode 3: 10th * Episode 4: 9th * Episode 5: 10th * Episode 6: 7th (Tied with Adversity Twins) * Episode 7: 3rd * Episode 8: 5th * Episode 9: 1st * Episode 10: 3rd * Episode 11: 7th * Episode 12: 5th * Episode 13: 4th * Episode 14: 5th * Episode 15: 8th * Episode 16: 6th * Episode 17: 3rd * Episode 18: 4th * Episode 19: 4th * Episode 20: 3rd * Episode 21: 4th * Episode 22: 4th * Episode 23: 1st * Episode 24: 4th (Non-Elimination) * Episode 25: 4th (Elimination) Episodic Placements vjjiThis is the places that Kitty and Emma have come in every episodes. Memorable Moments Relationship with Other Teams They once had an alliance with the adversity twins which ended after the twins flying into them. Emma and Noah have feelings for each other which Kitty and Owen ship, it was once said that Emma and Noah were caught making out in the cabins , while they were in the cabins the security camera was watching and so was the Security. In Hawaiian Honeyruin, Kitty notices Carrie has feelings for Devin and encourages her to speak up. In Shawshank Ridonc-tion, Carrie informs Kitty that she has decided to share her feelings with Devin, which Kitty is delighted to hear. I wanted the sisters to win Appearance Trivia *Kitty is voiced by Stephanie Mills, who you will remember from 6Teen as Kirsten and of course, Total Drama’s Katie, and lovable Lindsay. *Emma is being voiced by Stacey DePass, aka Nikki Wong from 6Teen, and Rouge from Power Stone.Stacey DePass also voices Crimson. *Kitty and Emma are the first team to form an alliance with other teams. *Kitty and Emma are one of the three pairs of siblings competing on The Ridonculous Race. The others being Chet & Lorenzo and Jay & Mickey. **However, they are the only female siblings. **Also, Chet and Lorenzo are technically stepsiblings and not biological siblings. Friends Noah (Emma’s boyfriend) Owen Geoff & Brody Carrie & Devin Enemies Jacques & Josee MacArthur Stephanie Category:Season 1 Category:Teams Category:Season 1 Teams Category:Female/Female Teams Category:Family Teams Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Emma Category:Kitty Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Mature Teams Category:Rational Teams Category:Reasonable Teams Category:Sane Teams Category:Nice Teams Category:Teams saved by non-elimination leg Category:Intelligent Teams Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Cool Teams Category:4th place Category:1st place Category:Hypnotised Clowns with Smelly Feet Category:Weaklings